1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heart pacemakers, and in particular to heart pacemakers which vary the output pulse rate based on respiration activity of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heart pacemakers are known which employ a respiration signal obtained from the user of the pacemaker to vary the repetition rate of the pulses generated by the pacemaker. Such pacemakers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,718 and in European patent application No. 00 89 014. These known heart pacemakers use an impedance pneumograph for acquiring a respiration signal. Such an impedance pneumograph requires additional electrodes and energy for impedance measurement.